Total Drama: Death Island
by HeatherGuy
Summary: This is a fun new season of Total Drama!
1. Stranded

_The Camera films an island, surrounded by palm trees and rocks. The camera cuts too 18 people laying down on the beach, sleeping. One of the 18 people wake up._

Trent: W-What's Going On?

 _Another Person Is Seen Waking Up. The camera cuts to the next person quickly._

Gwen: Uh..I..I don't Know..

 _Soon, All The People Are Awake._

Jo: Wait, What! Why Am I On An Island?

Gwen: I'm thinking the same thing..

 _The Last Person Wakes Up As The Camera Cuts To Gwen, A Pale Gothic Teen._

Gwen: Do any of you remember the last thing you did? I don't.

 _The Other People Mumble things like, "Uh, No, Nah, Not Really, and Um". Gwen Sighs, knowing that something was going on._

Gwen: No Response..

Trent: Hey..I think I Know You..

Gwen: I don't think you know me..and I'm not sure you want to know me..

Trent: I think I could get to know you! My Name's Trent!

Gwen: I'm Gwen..Wait..Maybe I do know you..did you say you're name was Trent?

 _Trent Nods, followed by saying, "Mm-Hm."_

Leonard: Huzzah! I command you to freeze!

 _The camera cuts to Leonard, a teen who thinks he's a wizard, Leonard is seen casting "spells" and Leonard is saying thinks like, "Huzzah!"_

Gwen: Uh..I don't think this is gonna be fun..why is there a..wizard...? Wow..Didn't think I'd ever say that..

Trent: Hey..Cheer Up..It can't get any worse..

 _Rain Starts Pouring Down, Trent sees a raft but the raft floats away by itself. The camera cuts back to Leonard, Who is still casting "spells."_

Gwen: Now That..Could Not Have Been A Coincidence.

Sky: Hey..Uh..I don't remember anything..Have we been brainwashed or something? All I can seem to remember is my name. My Name Is Sky..

Gwen: Okay! Something is wrong here..

Jasmine: You got that right..Half Of the people here are knocked out cold! I can't remember a single thing! Except My Name..The Name's Jasmine! Australian In the blood!

 _The Camera Cuts To An Ethereal Young Teen Named Dawn. She is seen meditating by the shore of the ocean._

Jasmine: Uh..Hey Guys..You See That Girl by the shore..

Trent: Yeah..Looks Like She's...Meditating..

Gwen: She looks suspicious..

Jasmine: I'll call her..Hey! You!

Dawn: Huh?

 _Jasmine Walks Over To Dawn With A Suspicious look. Dawn has a confused look._

Jasmine: Are You The Person who brainwashed all of us and put us on this-this..this island?!

Dawn: No..I woke up here too...

Jasmine: Then Why Do You Seem So..Relaxed?

Dawn: It's one of my personal traits..You seem..stressed..

Jasmine: Of Course I'm stressed! I'm stranded on a random island! Everything just seems so..RANDOM!

 _The Camera Cuts To Courtney Waking Up As Others Get Up Too._

Courtney: Wh-What..What The Heck! What is this! Some kinda prank or something! I am so calling my lawyers!

Jasmine: Ay! Keep you're cool there! We're all stranded here!

Courtney: Oh..Well Then..As A Professional CIT, I think I can direct us all to safety! Oh Sorry..My Name's Courtney!

 _The Camera Cuts To A Short Teen Named Cameron._

Cameron: Okay Everyone..I've tried calculating the odds of us getting out of here..

Jo: Hey Pipsqueak! You seem smart..What's you're name?

Cameron: Uh..Cameron..

Jo: Can You Get Us Outta Here?

Cameron: M-Maybe-

Jo: MAYBE is not an answer! I need a Yes..or a no..

 _Jo Is Lifting Cameron Off The Ground By His Shirt, Threatening Him With Her Words._

Cameron: Okay, Okay! I'll Try! But It Might Not Work..Just Warning Ya..

Jo: If It Does Not Work..You're face won't work..

 _Cameron Sweats In Fear, Biting His Lip, feeling pressured._

Jasmine: Hey Jo! Lay off the little fella! He'll try his best!

Jo: Do not..tell me what to do..

Jasmine: Geez.

 _The Camera Cuts To Another Person Waking Up._

Lightning: Where Am I..Sha-Dang! Who Are You?

Jo: I'm a human being unlike you.

Lightning: Well..You don't have all these muscles to kiss! Mwah! Mwah! Sha-Bang!

 _Lightning Kisses His Forearms and poses. Jo hits him across the head with a bat._

Lightning: Sha-Sha-Sha-Sha-Dang...

Duncan: You Guys Are a bunch of creeps.

Gwen: Finally! Someone relateable enough to realize this!

Dawn: Hello Duncan.

Duncan: Huh? H-How do you know my name? I never told you it...

Dawn: I just know..you seem uncomfortable..

Duncan: Ya Think?

 _Duncan Starts Carving A Drawing Of A Skull Into a nearby palm tree. Two More People Wake Up._

Courtney: Uh..Oh My God! Everyone, Look! There's someone here! He looks like he's out cold! We have to help him!

Noah: Uh..Are you talking about me?

Courtney: No, Not You.

Noah: Well..I just woke up too but..whatever..

Courtney: I learned in Summer Camp, a recipe to wake people up.

Duncan: So..What's the recipe?

Courtney: I think It's too much, We might just have to leave him..

Duncan: Too much ingredients or what?

Courtney: Pretty Much.

 _The Camera Cuts To A Shadow Walking._

Owen: Hey Everyone! I'm Owen!

 _Owen Hugs Noah As Noah Is Crushed By The Size Of Owen._

Noah: Yeah, Cool. Now it would be so cool if you could let go of me.

Owen: Cool! This is all so cool!

Duncan: "Cool" isn't the word I would use to describe the situation we're in right now. We're stranded on an island with nobody to help us. Now does it sound cool?

Courtney: Okay! Let's stay positive..

 _A Girl Swings Into the scene on a vine. The girl accidentally hits Courtney and knocks her down._

Courtney: Ugh! I'm covered in mud now! Who..Who..Who did that?!

Izzy: Oops! Sorry! That was me.

Courtney: Well..You should be more careful next time!

Izzy: Careful is not a word in my vocabulary..but dangerous is!

Courtney: Alrighty Then..So..what's you're name?

Izzy: I'm Izzy! Yay!

 _Izzy continues running around while Courtney whispers to Gwen, "That Girl needs some serious help.."_

Harold: Hello..I am..Harold! I am a trained ninja-

Duncan: Nobody Cares.

 _The Camera Cut To a Teen with a ninja bandanna Who was arguing with the juvenile teen named Duncan. Courtney Tries To Stop The Argument._

Courtney: Okay! Guys, Stop! We gotta find our way out of here!

Alejandro: Surely You won't be able to find a way out of here without me!

Jo: And What Makes You So Arrogant?

Alejandro: Hmm..My Beauty, My Life, My Amazingness, and My Body.

Jo: Wow..You're Just Like Lightning..But actually..Hot..

Courtney: Yeah..

 _The Camera Cuts To Lightning standing nearby._

Lightning: Sha-Dang! Surely, I have more beauty then Alejanmo over here!

Alejandro: It is Alejandro! Not "Alejanmo".

Lightning: Nah..It's Alejanmo.

 _The Camera Films A Scene With Alejandro And Lightning, Face To Face, and Head To Head. Secret Cameras are hidden around this deserted island. Soon A Purple-Haired Teen Comes Out From Behind A Random Palm Tree._

Sierra: Hey Everyone..I'm Sierra..Wait..I don't really remember much..but I remember one thing!

 _The Others Gasp And Stare As The Others Cannot Remember Anything..The Camera Then Cuts To A Commerical Break._

 _After The Commercial Break, Sierra reveals what she remembers.._

Sierra: I remember..Cody!

 _Sierra Then Says "Cody" numerous times. A Blond-Haired Boy Approaches The Island On A Yacht. The camera quickly films the yacht._

Geoff: Hey Party Dudes! Name's Geoff!

Gwen: How did you come..on a yacht?

Geoff: Okay, Dudes! I gotta funny story! I was asleep on this weird, creepy island..then I woke up..and there was a yacht there at the shore..I came onto the yacht and they brought me to you guys.

Gwen: Okay..Seriously..Something's Up..Somebody Must Be Trying to mess with us..But Who..and why..and why us?

Alejandro: Geoff. Did You See The Driver? Did you see any other people?

Geoff: No..I was busy swimming..

 _Alejandro does a facepalm._

Geoff: B-But I can check!

 _The Camera Films The Yacht, As it is leaving the shore and driving away from the island._

Alejandro: Great! Now we lost our only contact with the outside world!

Sky: Wait! Everyone Wait! I have one question! Who Is..Cody?

Alejandro: Alejandro Burromuerto Will Not Die This Way!

Sierra: CODY is my love! My only love!

 _The Others Stare At Sierra in confusion._

Sky: Well..Now That we're all here..I think..We might aswell start trying to get off this island!

Jasmine: I agree with Sky here! We better get to work!

Leonard: Everyone! Fear Not! Leonard The Magical Wizard Will Save Us All!

 _The Camera Films Leonard as he speaks and the camera zooms in on him as he speaks. The others stare in confusion as Leonard continues talking._

Leonard: With the magic spell! Koo Hara! Musa Mimara! Zooa Mifia!

 _Leonard Continues Saying Nosense As The Camera Cuts To The Others Staring In Confusion. The Others Ignore him and start working._

Trent: Hey Gwen!

Gwen: Hey..

Trent: So..Wanna Build A Raft?

Gwen: Don't Worry..Courtney's Already On It..

 _The Camera Cuts To Courtney, Who is savagely ripping bark off a tree and building a raft with the Bark. She is growling. The camera cuts back to Gwen And Trent._

Trent: Ya Think she needs help?

 _Gwen Sarcastically says "Nope" and walks away._

Trent: Okay Then..I guess..we can build our own raft!

Gwen: I guess..

Trent: You Alright? You Seem..Annoyed-

Gwen: Of Course I'm Annoyed! I'm stuck on an island with a bunch of freaks and I can't remember anything! Just..My Name! And the only person who can remember anything is crazy girl Sierra!

Trent: Hey, Hey..Calm Down..Relax.

Gwen: I'm not going to "relax," I need to work! We need to get off this isolated island!

 _Gwen Continues Walking Away, But Trent Grabs Her By The Arm Gently, and asks her where she's going._

Gwen: I'm not going anywhere..How am I supposed to go anywhere!? Remember?! Isolated Island!

Trent: Oh Yeah..But-

Gwen: There Is No But! I give up! There's nothing we can do!

Trent: Hey! Of course there's things we can do! Never Give Up!

Gwen: Really?

Trent: Yes. Now let's go! We gotta get building and catch up with the others!

 _The Camera Cuts To A Commercial Break. When The Show Starts Again, The Camera Is Filming Jo And Lightning Building A Raft._

Jo: Ha! You build like a 5-Year Old Girl!

Lightning: At least I have these B-eau-ti-ful biceps!

Jo: At Least I'm not a horrible builder and a 5-Year Old Girl!

 _Lightning Ignores Jo and walks away kissing his biceps. The Camera Films Izzy, As she swings into the scene on a vine._

Izzy: Woohoo! Hey! How have you guys been?

Jo: Horrible. I'm stuck on an island and building a raft which takes forever!

Izzy: Oh! I'm already done my raft!

Jo: What?! H-How?!?

Izzy: Oh. Well..I got some wood, logs, bark, then I started building, Then I got some-

 _Jo Interrupts Izzy before she can finish her sentence._

Jo: No! I didn't mean how did you build it! I meant how did you build so..so..fast!

Izzy: Oh! Well..It was easy, haha!

Jo: Okay...Hey..Can I ask you for a favour?

Izzy: Sure, Yeah, Haha!

Jo: Can I..Ride you're raft with you?

Izzy: Oh Yeah, Definitely!

 _Jo Gasps In Delight and sighs in relief, thinking that she was going to say no, Jo then abandons her raft and the camera follows Jo and Izzy as they get on their raft._

Izzy: So..Where should we go?

Jo: Oh Yeah..We need directions!

 _Jo Sighs and steps off the raft, heading onto the beach to look for a map._

Izzy: Oh, I'll look too!

Alejandro: Done! I have finished my raft!

 _The camera quickly cuts to Alejandro, Who is proudly standing with his finished raft, not a scrape or mark on his body._

Alejandro: Ha! Buh-Bye Suckers! It's time for me to go!

 _Alejandro Floats On His Raft Into the ocean, as the girls on the island stare at him in awe. Alejandro continues sitting proud on his raft with a proud face, until his raft starts to sink when he starts hitting rough waters. Soon, Alejandro's Raft Is Completely Sunken and Destroyed. Alejandro swims back to shore._

Alejandro: Aw, No! Come On! After all that work!

Courtney: That's What happens when you get too cocky!

 _The camera quickly cuts to Courtney who is walking passed Alejandro with a finished raft ready to hit the ocean. Courtney has a proud face as Alejandro has a mad face and is completely soked in water._

Jo: Well, What Are Ya Waiting For, Al? We haven't got all day! We gotta search for that map! Oh By The Way, Can I Call You Al? Short For Alejandro.

Alejandro: Al..Al..Al!

Jo: Is That A...Yes..?

Alejandro: Oh My God!

Jo: What Is It...?

 _Soon Alejandro attracts all of the people's attention and the others stare at him in confusion because of his sudden excitement._

Alejandro: I remember something! My Older Brother, Jośe, used to always call me Al! And it was so annoying because he was better then me at everything! I can't believe I remembered something!

Jo: So Is That A No...?

 _The Camera Then Cuts To Courtney, Who has just realized that she can't float on her raft in the ocean, until she has a destination, and to have a destination, she needed a map._

Courtney: I need a map! Where is that map!?

 _The Others Stare At Courtney in fear as she freakishly tears everything apart, trying to find the map. The other's scared looks soon turn into confused looks. The Camera Then Cuts To Gwen And Trent, Who are walking along the shore looking for the map._

Gwen: So..How's you're home life?

Trent: I don't remember..

Gwen: Oh Yeah..

 _As They Are Walking And Talking, Gwen accidentally steps on something solid in the sand._

Gwen: What The-

 _Gwen Digs Up the sand, and finds a map in the sand._

Gwen: Oh My Gosh..The Map! I found the map!

Courtney: What?!

Jo: Give it to me!

 _Soon Everyone starts arguing over the map._

Chris McLean: Everyone Stop!

 _The Camera Cuts To A Commerical Break. When The Show Starts Again, The Camera Quickly Cuts To A Shadow hidden inside a cave, a person comes out of the cave and talks to the people._

Chris McLean: Hello Campers!

 _Everyone Stops Arguing Over the map and they listen to the voice._

Gwen: What Do You Mean...Campers?

Chris McLean: I'm You're Host..Chris McLean! Welcome To Total. Drama. Death Island! On this creepy old island, you will spend 8 brutal weeks fighting for a prize of...$1,000,000! You will go through challenges and eliminations! But the worst thing you will go through is..Chef's Food!

Gwen: There's a chef too..this can't get any worse..

Chef Hatchet: Alright! You listen up kids! You're gonna eat my food, and you're gonna eat it nicely!

Courtney: But What About Our..Memory..We can't remember anything..

 _The Others Nod and agree and mumble._

Chris McLean: THAT won't be a problem! I've erased you're memories so you can only remember you're name and big things that happened to you over the course of time you we're on the show!

Courtney: So Wait..We've been on this show before..?

Chris McLean: Yep! I've brainwashed each of you so you only remember you're name and things that happened to you on the show..but just a warning..it'll take a while before you can remember things..for now you only can remember you're names I assume..except for Alejandro and Sierra..they can remember other things..Alejandro remembers how Is older brother Jośe calls him Al, and Sierra remembers her love, Cody.

Alejandro: How Do You Know this?

Chris McLean: It's a reality show, Einstein! We have hidden cameras everywhere!

 _The camera shows some of the hidden cameras around the island._

Courtney: You're-You're-You're Maniacal!

Chris McLean: Nooo, I'm Climactic! Haha, Now I'm gonna split you guys up into teams! And No, It's not random, the people who finished their rafts and the people who found the map are on Team 1, and those people are: Gwen, Trent, Alejandro, Izzy, Jo, Courtney, Duncan, Sky, and Jasmine. Team 2 are the people who did not finish their raft and did not find the map, and those people are: Lightning, Leonard, Sierra, Dawn, Harold, Noah, Owen, Cameron, and Geoff. The name of Team 1 is..The Magical Horses!

Leonard: Aw, I would've loved that name!

Chris McLean: And The Name Of Team 2 is..The Horrific Giraffes!

Geoff: Yes Party Giraffes!

Cameron: But I finished my raft-

Chris McLean: Nobody Cares, Bubble Boy! You're on Team 2 still!

 _Cameron Sighs and lowly says, "Fine."_

Dawn: Chris McLean, You're aura is red, that senses that you are a mean and vane person..

Chris McLean: Okay..You're Weird..Anyways! You're first challenge is tomorrow! Get a good night sleep Campers!

Courtney: Wait! Where are we supposed to sleep!?

Chris McLean: On The Sand! Obviously!

 _The Others Madly Look At Chris._

Chris McLean: Haha! Come Back For Another Juvenile Episode Of..Total. Drama. Death Island!


	2. Back On Track!

_The Camera Films The Filthy Island, As Chris McLean Starts The Episode And Starts Speaking On The High Perch Of A Rock._

Chris McLean: Welcome To Total Drama: Death Island. 18 Campers Will Spend 8 Weeks On This Dreaded Island. The Campers' Memories Have Been Erased. The Reason We're On This Filthy Island In The Middle Of The Mediterranean Seas, is Because the cops are looking for me-I-I..I mean-Nevermind! Anyways..There's a lot of drama to come on a new season of..Total Drama! Welcome Too..Total. Drama. Death Island!

 _The Theme Song Starts Playing._

 _The Theme Opens With Footage Of Birds, Cameras, and the island, then the music starts and Chris McLean And Chef Hatchet Are seen Cooking burgers on a boat near the shore. Chris McLean Then Waves His Hand High, Showing The New Island._

 _Then Sierra Is Seen Sitting On The Ledge Of A Rock, Holding A Picture Of Cody._

 _Then Sky Is Seen Climbing A Tree, Looking For Something._

 _Then Alejandro Is Seen On The Top Of A Hill, Holding A Mirror, looking at his face, checking his features._

 _Then Jo Comes From Behind Alejandro And Pushes Him Off The Hill, Then Alejandro falls into the water, with an angry face._

 _Then Lightning Comes From Behind Jo And Flexes while kissing his biceps. Jo Then Rolls Her Eyes At Lightning._

 _Then Geoff Is On The Beach, Partying with his hands held high in excitement, while Cameron is seen doing math on the beach, ignoring Geoff._

 _Then Dawn Is Seen On The Beach, Meditating._

 _Then Dawn Gets Distracted By Duncan, Who Is Carving A Skull Into A Tree._

 _Then Jasmine Is Seen Picking Berries, But Then Sees A Bear. Then Jasmine is seen running away from the bear while the bear chases her._

 _Then Courtney Is Seen Trying To Sink Chris And Chef's Boat._

 _Then, Izzy Is Seen Jumping Off A Rock, and onto the beach, then she lands onto the sand, hurting herself in the process, but then she laughs._

 _Then, Harold is seen practicing his ninja skills on a rock._

 _Then, Noah Is Seen Reading A Book, But Owen Hugs Him and Noah Sighs._

 _Then, In The Final Scene Of the theme song, Gwen And Trent are about to kiss at the campfire, but Leonard Interrupts Them, casting a spell._

 _The Theme Song Ends._

Jasmine: Ay, Sky! We need some supplies!

Sky: Are you suggesting we go hunting for food?

Jasmine: Yeah! Let's get going! C'mon, we don't have all day!

Sky: Um..Jasmine..Didn't Chris tell us not to go in the Forest..

Jasmine: Eh..You Know That guy's lying..he erased our memories already, he has to be lying! I bet he's just trying to scare us!

Sky: Yeah..Maybe You're Right..Alright..Let's Go!

 _The Camera Then Films Jasmine And Sky Walking Through The Forest, Hunting For Food._

Sky: Okay..I-I..I'm a little bit scared now..

Jasmine: Don't Worry! There ain't nothing to be scared of-

 _Jasmine And Sky Then Scream Unanimously._

Dawn: Uh..Are-Are you guys okay?

Jasmine: Y-Yeah..You just scared us..say, what are you doing here?

Dawn: I'm meditating.

Jasmine: Uh..Al-Alrighty Then..

Chris McLean: It's Challenge Time, Campers!

 _The Camera Then Cuts To The Speaker Which Chris McLean is speaking out of._

Chris McLean: Magical Horses, Since you won the last challenge, you get a reward. You're Reward is..

 _The Camera Films The Magical Horses Team as they gasp in delight, waiting to find out their reward._

Chris McLean: A Cabin! You get to sleep in a cabin until the teams are Merged! Team Horrific Giraffes..You Have To find shelter to sleep in for the next 8 weeks..Also Courtney, You're swapping to The Horrific Giraffes Team, and Cameron, you're swapping to The Magical Horses team.

 _The Camera Then Cuts To Courtney And Cameron._

Cameron: Yay!

Courtney: B-But..That's not fair! I am so going to sue this stupid show! Ugh!

Chris McLean: The Reason For the swap is..Cameron Actually Finished his raft..so he's swapping..then I just did random to see who's swapping from the Magical Horses to the Horrific Giraffes. Anyways! Challenge Time! You're Challenge is too ride you're boats to the flag which is in the ocean, first team to ride their team's boat to the flag, and return to the start line with their team's flag, wins the challenge! Go!

Jasmine: Okay, Team! Let's do this quick!

Courtney: Okay, New Team! I suggest that I'm the team captain obviously and the captain of this boat-

 _The camera then cuts to Leonard, Who Interrupts Courtney as she is speaking._

Leonard: I will cast my spells so our team can win!

Courtney: I hate this team.

Jo: Paddle! Paddle! Paddle! Row! Row! Row!

Izzy: Hey Team, Why can't we just swim very fast! Like I did when I was swimming away from the RCMP! Haha!

Jo: _facepalm._

 _The Camera Then Cuts Back To The Horrific Giraffes Team._

Courtney: Paddle Faster!

Owen: Phew! The heat..so hot..getting me..tired..

 _Owen Then Falls Asleep._

Owen: So..Tired..

 _Then Owen's weight breaks the boat apart._

Courtney: Owen! Look What You Did!

Noah: Great Going, Big Guy.

Courtney: Noah, You Too! You're just sitting there reading you're book! Help Out!

Noah: Okay, Okay, Geez.

Courtney: Come On! We're getting nowhere! I guess we just have to swim to the flag! Chris never said we weren't allowed to swim!

 _The Camera Cuts To Owen, who farts, then everyone on The Horrific Giraffes Team Hold their breath Because Owen's farts are so stinky, and they hold their noses. Owen Laughs After He Farts. The Camera Cuts Back To The Magical Horses Team._

Izzy: Hey Everyone! Look! The Horrific Giraffes' Boat Broke!

Jo: Awesome! Now we have a lead-Ya Know..It would help if you could ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING!

 _The Camera Then Cuts To Lightning, As he is kissing his forearms._

Lightning: Nah! The Lightning has got this in the bag! Sha-Bam!

Jo: Could You Shut Up! Geez!

Dawn: Team, Just Believe and Our wishes will come true!

Leonard: My wizard powers will save us!

Courtney: Ugh! This team sucks!

Geoff: Hey Party People! There's still hope! We can still win this!

Jo: No..You can't win this..because we're already heading back to the start..with our flag! Haha!

Courtney: Ugh! Now they have a lead! All Because Of Owen And Noah!

Noah: Wait, What? What did I do?

Courtney: And Leonard! Just give it up! You're not a wizard!

Chris McLean: And That's it! It's all over! Just like that, The Magical Horses win immunity!

 _The Camera Then Cuts To Chris and The Magical Horses, Who are cheering in excitement of their victory._

Jo: That Was Easy!

Courtney: Ugh! I'm so calling my lawyers on you guys!

 _The Camera Then Cuts To The Teams as they are eating dinner on a large boat._

Courtney: What is this?! You call this food!

Chef Hatchet: Yes! And You WILL eat it!

Courtney: Grr.

Leonard: This food seems like wizard food! I'm Definetly eating it!

Noah: Are You Alright..?

 _The Camera Cuts To Owen And Noah, Who are talking and eating at a nearby bench on the beach._

Owen: Yeah..I just LOVE this food!

Noah: You Love Grasshopper Soup With Banana Peel Pizza? Ew..

Owen: Mm! Delicious!

 _Noah Then Twitches At the sight of Owen chunking down the disgusting food. The Camera Then Cuts To Gwen And Trent talking on the beach._

Gwen: I can't believe we won!

Trent: Of Course We Won With you on our team!

 _Gwen Blushes and the Camera Films the girls strategizing their vote in the Forest._

Courtney: I know who I'm voting.

 _The Camera Then Cuts To Harold And Geoff talking._

Harold: I think I'm voting Courtney. She's a little bit mean and bossy.

Geoff: You got that right dude. Totally voting Courtney.

Chris McLean: Welcome, Team Horrific Giraffes. This is the campfire ceremony. These marshmallows on my plate..are you're life on the island..the votes have been counted..if I call you're name, please come up to receive you're marshmallow..the first marshmallow goes to..

Chris McLean: Dawn.

Chris McLean: Geoff.

Chris McLean: Sierra.

Chris McLean: Lightning.

Chris McLean: Harold.

Chris McLean: Noah.

Chris McLean: There Are Only two marshmallows remaining. Owen, You're on the chopping block because you kinda lost the challenge for you're team by breaking the boat and Courtney, You're Annoying, and Leonard, You're Annoying Too. And With That the next marshmallow goes too..

Chris McLean: Owen.

Chris McLean: Campers..This is..the final marshmallow..of the evening..

Chris McLean: And the final marshmallow goes too..

 _Dramatic Music Plays._

Chris McLean: Courtney. Leonard..You're time is up..

Leonard: Well..My experiences here we're fun! Bye everyone! I am going to go back home and practice my wizardry!

Chris McLean: And That Wraps Up Another Episode Of..Total. Drama. Death Island!


End file.
